


Opposites Attract

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU in the making, Alternate Universe, Chandlmara - Freeform, Depression?, F/F, Fire and Ice, Fluff, Hidden Powers, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Opposites Attract, Read the notes!, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Keeping her cool had become something that grew harder and harder to do. Her silver eyes sparkled with a hint of icy blue, patterns of ice seeming to form within her iris'.The younger girl's eyes burned a deep amber as she looked back into Heather's own icy silver ones.They knew that at some point they would be seeing the familiar colors on their walk.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Ey!
> 
> This is an AU that I'm pretty excited to possibly be writing.   
> I wrote this one-shot last night and honestly just fell in love with the concept of the two being some sort of failed experiment?   
> I have a story currently being outlined, if you like this story, 10/10 let me know if you would like to see it become a full on chapter story.   
> If I get enough encouragement, I'll be sure to start outlining the rest of the chapters and I'll have the first chapter up in at least the week. :) 
> 
> [BASICS]  
> ~Heather Chandler  
> -Oldest  
> -Tallest  
> -Strawberry Blonde  
> (The rest is a secret. :P) 
> 
> ~Heather McNamara  
> -Youngest  
> -Shortest  
> -Blonde  
> (Lol same as before. :P)
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

"You can't be serious." 

Standing firmly in her place, Heather slipped her hands into her jacket pockets as she watched McNamara begin to roll a snowball in her hands. A smile rested on the younger girl's face as she turned back to look at Chandler. 

"What?" 

Heather only shook her head with a small snicker as she sighed, slowly walking forward to meet up with the girl. 

It was a beautiful winter evening. The sun was slowly dying over the horizon and snow slowly fell around them. The neighborhood was quite nice when it was winter time. No one was out and about all that much, and it was good for Heather. People had started to get on her nerves way too much. Keeping her cool was becoming something that was harder and harder to do. Her silver eyes sparkled with a hint of icy blue, patterns of ice seeming to form within her iris'.

"Don't you dare throw that at me." 

Heather giggled as she finished her snowball. Turning around to face Heather, she held it proudly. It was perfectly round like a softball, so it wouldn't break apart if she were to chuck it at the girl. It would definitely make quite the hit.  
The younger girl's eyes burned a deep amber as she looked back into Heather's own icy silver ones. She knew that at some point she would be seeing the familiar color on their walk. 

"What if I want to?" 

Chuckling at the young blonde's response, Heather shrugged, her hands leaving her pockets as she did so. 

"Then do it." 

Pursing her lips, the younger Heather didn't stop herself from hurling the snowball towards the older girl. Her eyes seemed to burn their dark amber, the burn slowly seeming to grow into an entrancing shade of orange.  
Heather's hand went up and the snowball stopped in mid-air. The joys of night, is that they could be themselves without anyone sending them back to the lab. Silver eyes turned an unusual shade of blue as the snowball was hurled back at the younger blonde.  
Widening her eyes at the ball being hurled back her way, her hand went up timidly, out of fear, and the ball turned into flames and died out into the winter air around them. The smell of a campfire clouded the area and Heather couldn't stop herself from chuckling as she made her way towards McNamara.

"Really?" 

The girl in yellow mumbled as she was brought into a hug by the older girl. Her blonde locks were filled with tiny snowflakes that seemed to sparkle in the moon's light. Heather couldn't stop herself from smiling as she pulled out of the hug to look down at the blonde. 

"Yes, really." 

"I-.." 

Mac seemed to frown as the girl pulled away from her. The warmth left her body, but she knew it would just come back. She never knew what the cold was, until she met Heather. Her amber eyes slowly dulled, seeming to turn a pastel yellow that they weren't accustomed to.  
Chandler quickly noticed, her own smile dulling as she rested a hand on the girl's cheek. The warm from the girl's body seemingly flooded through her veins at the small contact. The normal cold she had grown used to faded away and the younger girl grew timid before her. 

"I-I could've hurt you, Heather.." 

Chandler gave the girl a small smile, reassuring her somehow that she would've been alright.  
They were both unstable. They hadn't a clue as to how either of their powers worked, but they were determined to make the best out of what they could. There had been too many close calls to where the two had almost killed one another. When they chose to mess around, Mac was always hesitant when she used her powers, scared of what she was capable of. Heather always pleaded with her to be less worried, but the younger girl would be a scared mess till the day she burned herself out. 

"I'm fine, aren't I?" 

"Well, yeah! But..-" 

"No, buts. I only need one." 

Heather gasped at the sudden slap on her ass and soon she broke into a small fit of giggles as she hugged the older girl. Smiling at the girl's sudden happiness, Chandler allowed herself to relax upon feeling the girl's warmth flood her body. She enjoyed the burning sensation within her, the freezing cold that she was, battling the everlasting flame that created the girl in her arms. They were the perfect combination, yet the deadliest to one another. Fire and ice. a combination that could kill.  
Holding the girl firmly in her arms, Heather felt the girl hold her tighter and she smiled. 

"I love you." 

Hearing the three words made Heather feel a cold surge slip through her body. Her smile seemed to brighten at that as her eyes sparkled an icy blue. Pulling away from McNamara, Chandler looked down into the younger girl's eyes. It was one of the few times she heard the younger girl express her love to her. They loved one another dearly, but little things couples did in a relationship never seemed to apply to them. Hugs were something they barely ever did, telling one another they loved each other..? Sadly, they didn't do it enough for Heather's liking. 

"I-I love you too." 

Yellow eyes beamed back into Heather's now bright blue ones and it wasn't long before her eyes widened as lips collided with hers. A whine left her instantly as she was pushed back against a tree, the snow from its leaves falling around them. A burning sensation fled through her body and Heather felt the need to push the younger girl off of her and to the frigid floor below. The sensation she was feeling scared her. Fire just seemed to be thawing her from the inside out and she kept whining and whimpering into the kiss before Mac pulled her away and held her tightly. 

"Heather.." 

Chandler's bright blue gaze seemed to lose its color rather quickly, turning into their normal silver that the rest of the world was used to seeing. Her eyes looked down at the girl resting her head on her chest and she could feel her frigid heart beating rapidly. It hurt. The heat that was flooding through her body seemed to be crippling her and she needed to push Mac away, but she couldn't.. Something held her back from her own safety. 

"I-I'm sorry!" 

The younger blonde cried into the girl's chest. Her own tears evaporated against her warm skin.  
Heather wasn't used to seeing Mac cry. Her eyes dulled as she held the girl a little tighter, despite the way the warmth seemed to be slowly killing her. She couldn't let go. She  _wouldn't_ let go. Mac needed her, and she wanted to let her know that she was there for her. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Heather.." 

She had taken her first kiss from her..  
Surely, she should be mad!  
But she wasn't..  
Heather picked her had up off of the older girl's chest, her yellow gaze having given way to her normal baby blues. It was odd the way they changed, but Chandler found it mesmerizing nonetheless as she allowed her delicate fingers to push stray strands behind the girl's ear. Seeing Heather cry was definitely something she despised. Seeing Heather cry  _over her_ was definitely something she never wanted to see again.

"I-I-" 

"It's okay, Heather." 

To prove that it was okay, Heather pushed forward to kiss the younger blonde. Their lips collided and she couldn't stop the whine from the heat. She was going to burn alive if she had kissed her any longer than she had, but she wanted to let her know that it was okay.  
The cry that accompanied Heather's lips on her's scared the younger girl to every end as they pulled away. Her baby blues burned with fear and Heather simply brushed her hand through the blonde's hair, promising her that she was okay.  
Despite her freezing heart, Heather felt warm all over and she knew it was bad. Warmth was something the girl wasn't supposed to feel constantly, it wasn't normal for her.. She was meant to be freezing cold to the touch, it was just how she had been created. 

"He-Heather? Are you okay?" 

Mac must've noticed the girl's discomfort as she took her hands off the girl's body. The cold at her fingertips slowly burned back over to their normal heated selves. Her eyes dulled as she noticed Heather sweating drastically.   
 _We shouldn't have done that.._

"Heather?" 

Heather weakly looked down at the blonde, a small smile on her face as she pushed off of the tree, heading towards the frozen lake that was at the heart of their small neighborhood.  
Heather knew very well of what the girl needed to do, so she slowly followed behind, guilt lingering in the air around her. 

"Just got a little too hot." 

Murmuring out her reply, Heather whined softly as she made it to the lake, her eyes slowly freezing over in the icy blue that Mac knew all too well. 

"We shouldn't have done that... I-I'm-" 

"Heather, it's okay." 

Bending down to place her hand on the freezing cold ice, Heather hummed contently as her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. A cold wave seemingly shot through her body, freezing her to her core. The sensation was one she always loved. Getting hot was something she never liked, but Mac always made her that way when she was around her, cooling off was something she had gotten used to since meeting the girl. 

"But I-" 

"Heather.." 

Feeling a burst of cold shoot through her veins, she nearly moaned at the sensation, biting her lip with a small laugh at how pathetic she was.  
Mac took note of the girl's reaction and couldn't stop herself from giggling as she bent down a few paces away from the girl. 

"I hate this.." 

Mac mumbled as she looked out across the river.  
Heather looked over, a small frown on her features as she allowed herself to sit on the frozen lake, knowing that it wouldn't fall beneath her. 

"Hate what?" 

Mac sighed as she gestured between the two of them. Her hands stopping out of fear as she looked away, scared as to whether or not her powers would've activated towards the girl.   
 _A stray flame was all it took.._

"That we have to be like this." 

Heather sighed upon hearing the girl's reason. her icy blue eyes seemed to glow with a sadness that was eternal.  
She didn't like their situation either..

"We can't change this, Heather-"

"I never asked for this!" 

The girl nearly yelled back. Her eyes burned with pain as she looked back at the girl in red. Tears wanted to slip out of her burning eyes, but they'd only evaporate into thin air as if they never even fell. 

"Heather.. I didn't ask for this either." 

Heather wanted to take the girl's hand, to hold her once more, but that was enough for the night. Anymore and she was sure to burn herself out and then.. Well..

"Why us?" 

Heather frowned as pain laced the younger girl's tone. She hated hearing her in such pain. They both knew that they were treated unfairly, but they'd never be able to go back and change that. 

"Wrong place, wrong time, Sunshine.. You know that." 

"I fucking hate movies now." 

Heather chuckled as she adjusted herself on the lake, opting to sit on her knees as she looked at the blonde. 

"I know, Sunshine. So do I." 

"Fucking bitch ass men. Couldn't even look us in the eye!" 

"You wouldn't have wanted that.." 

Heather stopped her angered ramble as she looked at the girl on ice. Her body was steaming and leaving white smoke around them. It amused the older girl as she watched the display before her, but being reminded about that night seemed to instantly put her off. 

"I-" 

"It's more personal that way." 

Heather dropped her head upon listening to the strawberry blonde. She was right.. She hated that she was right, because what had happened, had to have happened to her.   
Being looked in the eye while it happened?  
Hell, she would've enjoyed to burn the asshole alive, but sadly, she would'e just burned herself alive. 

"It's over now, Heather. We won't ever need to see them again." 

Her hand left the ice beneath her, resting on Mac's. She nearly retracted her hand upon feeling how hot the girl was, but she forced herself to endure the pain.  
 _For Heather's sake._

Looking down at their hands, Heather's eyes seemed to glow their pastel yellow that Heather had become used to. As their eyes connected, they were glowing their respective colors.  
Yellow and blue.  
Fire and ice.  
A deadly combination, but a beautiful one. 

"I love you, Sunshine." 

Heather whispered out as she brought herself forward on the ice, the snow seemingly falling around her in an entrancing dance that would never end.  
Heather smiled upon hearing the older girl say the words, her smile only brightened when she felt the girl hold her hand.  
It was how they had to live, but she knew she'd grow used to it.   
 _For Heather's sake.._

"I love you too, Frosty." 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 9:49 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 10:26 PM
> 
> ~Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> [Explanation?]  
> (My foot is dead asleep, and I'm half asleep. Save me please.) 
> 
> So. I know that I stated within there that the both of them could kill one another, but that is not true at all.   
> We all know how the beautiful combination goes.  
> Fire kills ice.  
> Fire melts ice.  
> Ice can't burn fire out.   
> That's water.  
> We're talking fire and ice.  
> Chandler is the living embodiment of cold, while her girlfriend, McNamara, is the living embodiment of the sun itself.   
> Chandler doesn't have the capability of killing Mac, but if Mac were to fuck up at any given moment, she could literally thaw Chandler's heart and kill her.   
> If I ever get around to writing the actual canon story to this, a lot will be explained, but for now, I'll write it here.  
> Chandler's heart is frozen. It is literally a block of fucking ice. Her blood is freezing cold and could probably give someone frostbite just by touching it.   
> As I've stated, Mac is the embodiment of the sun. Meaning her body is warm to the touch, and when she get's pissed off you'll probably burn your hand on her. Both girl's are extremely unstable and have no clue how to control their powers, but they know that they can't go back to being how they used to be before the entire ordeal. (Backstory I'll leave for the story itself.)   
> It's honestly really depressing.   
> Imagine not being able to hold your loved one for more than three seconds, or kiss them without them needing to recharge afterwords.  
> Oh yeah, lol,   
> Chandler needed to recharge in this lol.   
> When she went towards the lake, that was her getting herself cold again. Kinda like walking into a freezer and sitting there, instead she legit plopped her ass down on a lake.   
> The way she felt during that, imagine that you're in the desert without water and you finally get it after miles and miles of walking. (Hence why it felt so good to where ya girl actually don diddly darn moaned. #IcePorn)   
> But yeah, I just wanted to clear that up.  
> Chandler is incapable of killing Mac, but if Mac ever were to fuck up, she could possibly kill her girlfriend. Which is really fucking depressing. 
> 
> Without saying more or else I'll ruin the entire story itself lol.
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler


End file.
